


Derrin'-Do

by MarvelMaree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: Your Halloween plans get foiled.
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Black Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Derrin'-Do

You couldn’t believe that Sam had _finally_ agreed to do this. You smiled as you looked in the mirror, your costume looked good on you. You looked down to your right and smiled as Lexi and Jr. Played together on the floor. Sam had finally agreed to dress up as superheroes for Halloween. But not just any superheroes, no. He agreed to dress up as Frozone and Honey from _The Incredibles_. You had been wanting to do this for years, but every time you brought it up, he would pout and ask why you couldn’t dress up as the Avengers, which you would respond with, ‘ _It’s not a costume if you wear it every day.’_

But this year, you’d used some very persuasive techniques to get him to say yes. You smiled as you remembered the way his fingers gripped your hair as you swallowed him down your throat. The way he repeated ‘ _yes **’**_ over and over when you played with his balls just the way you knew he liked it. You clenched your thighs as you remembered the feeling of his hot, sticky cum sliding down your throat as he moaned above you, panting that he’d ‘ _wear the stupid costume for you if you keep sucking.’_

You jerked back to reality when you felt Sam wrap his arms around your waist, his warm hands finding their place on your belly. Your eyes refocused, and you smirked at him through the mirror and your heart thudded at the look in his eyes. Your light blue dress matched the color of his suit. It was shorter than you would have liked it thanks to your ever-growing baby bump. You pulled away from him and turned to face him. Your eyes raked over his body and you licked your lips. You knew he would look good in spandex, but damn, you didn’t know he’d look this good. You almost offered to put the kids to bed right then, but that wouldn’t work. You had plans for this man.

“You know, we can just put the kids to bed, y/n,” Sam offered, it was like he had read your mind, but you needed to stick to the plan.

“Nope,” you responded. “You agreed to wear the costume, quite fervently I might add.” He groaned at the reminder. “Give me a spin, baby,” you pleaded, stepping back to give him room. He rolled his eyes before he began to spin. “Damn, daddy!” you exclaimed. “You look good, out here double cheeked up on a Tuesday. You got a girl?”

Sam smiled at your words and pulled you back to him, “Why? You interested?”

“Maybe, I don’t know if I can handle all that, a-” Sam cut you off with a kiss. He knew where this was going, and he heeded to put a stop to it.

You smiled into his kiss but pulled away when your phone buzzed. You turned to go check it and Sam bent down to pick up the kids. When you returned, you positioned your phone to take a selfie of your family.

After a few pictures, some solo, some of just the kids, and some with Sam, you were ready to go.

“Does everyone have their pillowcases?” you asked as you reached for yours.

“Yes,” Lexi and Jr. responded together.

“Sam, are you ready?”

“Yeah, let’s go,” he responded as he reached for the door. As soon as he opened the door, his phone rang and your heart sank. You knew what this meant.

“Don’t answer it, Sam,” you pleaded. Lexi and Jr. Looked between the two of you, tears forming in their eyes. They knew that whenever Sam’s phone rang, that meant that he would be leaving soon. Your heart broke.

“I’ll just tell him that I can’t tonight,” Sam mumbled as he pulled out his phone. “What is it Bucky?” Sam listened as Bucky spoke. His face showed many emotions as he listened. He opened his mouth to speak but snapped it shut. His lips set into a thin line as he moved away from the door and back into the bedroom.

You could hear him moving around and mumbling things to Bucky as he slammed the closet doors open and closed. You closed the front door and ushered your kids back inside.

“Y/N?”

“What?” you responded from your place in the living room. You could hear his movements become even more frantic.

“Where’s my flight suit?” he called just before he emerged from the bedroom.

“I, uh… put it away,” you said hesitantly.

“WHERE???” he yelled as he continued to run around the house. You knew he wouldn’t find it. You’d hidden it well. You knew this would happen, every time the two of you had plans, something else came up. But not tonight. Saving the world would have to wait.

“Why do you need to know?” you yelled back. This was getting ridiculous, and quite frankly, you had an attitude. You would tell him where it was tomorrow.

“I need it!” he was now running around like a chicken with its head cut off and you tried so hard to not laugh at him. This was a serious matter.

“Nope, don’t you think about running off doing no derrin’-do! You promised to go out with us, there are no take-backs on this,” you whined. Maybe if you tried this tactic, he’d stop and listen to you.

“The world is in danger!” he called. Now he was in the attic. You could hear him dragging around boxes above your head. “Y/N! Tell me where it is!”

“No! My evening is in danger!” you called, trying to keep the laughter out of your voice as you moved to the hall closet.

“You tell me where my suit is, woman. We’re talking about the greater good!” his voice was getting closer. You needed to act fast.

**“‘Greater good’? I am your wife! I’m the greatest good you are ever gonna get!”** you yelled as you quickly opened the closet door and moved aside.

Sam came skidding back into the room, “Y/N! Ple- Bucky? What?”

You were doubled over laughing; you couldn’t contain it anymore. Lexi and Jr. were next to you giggling as well as Bucky held up the camera, recording Sam’s minor freak out. Sam had a pure look of confusion on his face as he looked from you to Bucky, then it dawned on him.

“It was a prank.” he deadpanned.

You nodded through your laughter. “That’s payback for pranking me,” you teased. “And we got it all on camera.” you were giddy with excitement. You’d never been able to get one over on Sam. He was always pulling pranks on you, and you finally got him back.

“Bucky? You were in on this?” Sam asked. His eyes shone with excitement.

Bucky laughed, “Not only me, but your youngins were in on it as well. We’ve been planning this for a while, I’m glad she finally got you back, Birdbrain.”

“I’ve been betrayed!” Sam yelled before he playfully fell to the ground and began tickling to two young kids. Their cries of laughter filled the room. You hugged Bucky and thanked him for helping you out.

“Would you like to stay for dinner, James?” you offered.

“I gotta get going. I kind of have a date tonight, ” he responded nervously.

That got Sam’s attention, “A date? I thought we were done with pranks.”

“Sam, be nice,” you admonished. “have fun on your date, James.”

“Thanks, Y/N,” he replied before he walked out the door.

You walked over to your husband and kids and knelt down beside Sam. He sat up and placed a kiss on your lips. “You got me, Y/N. You got me good. Just know, you’re mine when these two go to bed.”

You shivered at his words. You couldn’t wait to see what he had planned for you.


End file.
